Winter Woes
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Robin has dashed the point of a sword and many an arrow, but can he survive the common cold?


Title: Winter Woes

Author: Hermione Eveningfall

Fandom: BBC Robin Hood

Rating: PG (it's mostly fluff)

Summary: Robin has dashed the point of a sword and many an arrow, but can he survive the common cold?

During the spring and summer months, Sherwood Forest was a beautiful and peaceful place. Robin Hood of Locksley often found this to be so, despite the fact that he was often being chased by the Sherriff of Nottingham's men. However, the warm seasons did not last forever, and before he knew it, winter had come too quickly after his return from the Holy Lands. He continued to do his work, serving the poor of his village, but by the third snowfall, a bad headcold eased its way upon the young warrior.

Much sat against the wall of their cave shelter late one night, peering into the darkness. Nightmares of the battles he'd seen and taken part in filled his mind consistently, making sleep difficult, even with his brave Master nearby at all times. He sighed and drew his short legs to his chest, his breath making white puffs before him. He rubbed his nose with the swipe of his wrist, and tried to ignore the growling of his stomach.

"Blast it all, have I not just eaten?" he thought, digging through his pack, and found only a loaf of stale bread. "Are you ever satisfied?" he spoke to his stomach when it growled again, and gave a heavy sigh of annoyance. None of the others ever seemed to have such a hearty appetite; Robin himself ate like a bird, so it was rather embarassing. Much was about to tear a piece of the foul food when he heard a strange noise in the distance. He immediately withdrew his sword, his head turning anxiously from side to side as he searched for the intruder. He heard the noise again, and it appeared to come from the cave's entrance. More confused than ever, he went to inspect the situation, and found Robin leaning against the outer wall, rubbing his hands together briskly.

"Master, what in the lady's name are you doing out here at this hour?" he whispered. "I naught heard you move!"

Robin sniffed and folded his arms, peering at the cloudy sky. "You were deep in thought," he replied. "I fear I have been taking a rather bad head cold, and I did not wish my sneezes to awaken the others."

Much cleared his throat, and placed a hand on his dear friend's shoulder. "Well, I am certain they would not mind a sniffle or two," he chuckled. "However, you are going to make yourself worse the longer you stand in the snow! Especially how your condition is already. I do beg you to return in doors, or I fear I may drag you myself."

Robin chuckled warmly at Much's concern, and was about to respond when he sneezed rather violently, nearly stumbling forward as a result, and broke into a fit of coughing.

"I will," he promised, following the short man through the entrance of the cave. His eyes took a second to adjust to the pitch darkness, and he sat down amongst his bag and bow, wishing desparately for a warm fire and an extra blanket. "You have been up late," he spoke again once they were silent for a while, and Much felt his cheeks warming.

"You know I have not slept well since we returned from the holy lands, Master," Much replied, and Robin dug into his sack, retrieving a clean handkerchief from the bottom. Well, as clean as one could be in his position as an outlaw.

"More night terrors, then?" Robin blew his nose, which reminded Much of a trumpet, and caused him to cringe.

"Aye, sir," he admitted. "but I must ask...have you been feeling ill for very long?"

Robin lay down, using his ruck sack as a pillow, and peered through the tiny cracks in the cave ceiling. "At least three days," he said. "I believe all the talk about the Turk Flu has caused it."

Much smirked and shook his head, listening as Little John let out a loud snore from his side of the cave; the noise was so loud that it seemed to shake the walls of the cave, and he merely smacked his lips together and turned over on his side.

"I know you are not going to appreciate what I suggest, but I feel you should remain in the cave until your health improves, Master," Much whispered, and Robin raised his head.

"I cannot rest for more than is necessary," he said. "there is much work to be done." he paused, another sneeze playing with him, and he soon gave into it.

"Bless, Master," said Much. "I fear you will give us way in this condition. Perhaps I might send for Lady Marian and have her talk some sense into you?"

Robin's eyes flashed, and he sat up at once, so fast that dizziness caused him to hunch over, clasping a hand to his forehead. "Marian must not be told of this," he groaned. "it is no more than a chill." he coughed into a fist, and gave a slight yawn, exhaustion shrouding him. _She would chide me on it for the rest of my life, also, _he thought, shivering slightly, and drew his cloak about his body. Much insisted he rest for what little darkness remained, and promised to listen for any sign of a disturbance in or outside the cave.

When the sun rose that morning, Little John was the first of the men to awake, stretching his strong, muscular arms over his head. He narrowed his eyes in the hazy sunlight, cursing a bit as he stomped over the thick blanket of snow to get outside. Each day seemed to grow colder than the next; he despised the winter months. He used a handful of melted snow to wash the sleep from his face, and shook his head afterwards. Little John took it upon himself to collect sticks for a fire, and was hunting for their breakfast by the time the rest of the troupe awoke.

Well, all except for Robin, who continued to sleep, curled into a ball. It had taken ages to fall asleep that night with his stuffy nose and throbbing head; he was not yet ready to greet the morn.

"What ails Robin?" spoke Will, who stood over their leader's unmoving body, and Much stood, putting his cap on his head. "Is he not normally the first to awake?"

"I fear Master Robin has taken sick with a cold," he announced, and Will raised an eyebrow. Robin seemed invincible to all forms of harm, whether it be wound or illness; after all, he'd survived a terrible fever in the Holy Lands, and continued on as normal.

"I smell fresh dear meat cooking upon open fire!" Djaq was up herself, and immediately took off for the cave's entrance, where Little John stood keeping careful watch over a spit and fire. He greeted her with a respectful nod, and Much blinked with surprise...that was normally his line, anything involving food.

"A cold? I'm not being funny, but how long has this gone about?" Allan demanded, and Robin cringed at his voice, rubbing a hand over his face, and opening his eyes.

"Must you yell? I am already done in," he croaked, and Allan scowled.

"Now look what you've done," Much scolded, and Djaq came in with her bit of meat, chewing on it casually. She watched with concern in her dark eyes as Robin struggled to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall. He closed his eyes, the dizziness returning, and felt chilled to the bone. Djaq set her meat onto the top of her handkerchief, and immediately went to his side.

"What is the matter?" she asked, and he looked at her, his eyes bright. "Oh dear." she placed a hand against his forehead. "you have taken a small fever."

Much cursed under his breath; it would only happen to his Master at the worst possible time. "I am all right," Robin replied in a low voice, and she cocked her head to one side.

"You are also stubborn," she said.

"Perhaps." he sniffed and rubbed his nose, breaking away from her to leave the cave, where he found Little John dealing meat to the rest of the company.

"Good morrow," he greeted, and accepted a piece of meat, which he barely had any appetite for. "I beg pardon..." he paused and sneezed again, using the crook of his arm.

"Do I have the sense that we will be staying put for a time?" Little John asked, and Robin gazed up at the bright blue sky, grateful for the sunshine, even if the cold overpowered it's usual warmth.

"Of course not," Robin replied. "we are going to continue on. I must not let a chill defeat me." he managed a smile, forcing himself to take a bite of the dear meet, and realized he could barely taste it. Once breakfast ended they made their way to the village, checking on the peasants, and found several to be ill with a bout of influenza. Much grabbed Robin's arm, and tried to prevent him from getting too close to the invalids, considering his own health was a bit frail. "Calm, my friend," he insisted.

"If you take another fever as you had in the holy lands, I'll refuse to speak to you again," Much hissed, and grunted when Robin clasped a firm hand on his shoulder.

Robin had the other members of his troupe dispatch to the different homes, trying to find what needed to be done for each of the sick. He tried to keep his own sneezing at bay as he tended to the children first, who were whimpering or moaning as they tossed and turned in their beds. He was no healer, but knew enough about illness after being the Lord of Locksley for so many years before the crusades.

Each set of parents stood watching as Robin provided them with small sacks of coins, with the intention of providing them medicine. No doubt Guy of Gisborne and the Sheriff would not dare set foot in the area, especially not with disease spreading so rapidly. More than likely the village would be put under quarantine if the news broke; it made Robin's blood boil to think about the idea.

"You are not looking well yourself, sir," Edgar, one of the elder men in the area stopped him as he left the house of Kate and Tom.

"It is but merely a..." he paused to sneeze, excusing himself, and Edgar smiled.

"Come and have a cup of tea before you become worse."

Robin started to protest, not wanting to take anyone's time, but he was practically drug into one of the huts and provided with a mug of steaming liquid. He had to admit, he was grateful the moment he took a sip. His throat had been aching all night, and water only did so much.

"Tell me, has Guy of Gisborne been by?" Robin asked, his teeth chattering, despite the fire roaring before him.

"Not yet this morning," Edgar replied, sitting down at the table and providing the young man with fresh bread and cheese from his store.

"You are too kind," Robin whispered, coughing harshly. "thank you."

"I would not wish to serve anyone else as such," Edgar admitted. "we've no doubt the sheriff will keep us under quarantine again...it is only a matter of time." he wrapped his wrinkled fingers against the table top, and Robin sniffed, trying to take in the steam from the mug.

"I will bring medicine," Robin promised. "have faith in that."

"I do," Edgar insisted, "but I do wish you would put your own health first. We would be of no good if Robin Hood were dead."

Where had he heard that before? Robin managed a weak smile as Marian's words filled his mind. _"You think you're invincible, that an arrow would bounce off you! Putting yourself in danger is not going to help the villagers! _

"I appreciate your concern, Edgar, but I am quite capable of caring for myself. I have been many years a lonely traveler." he finished the last of his tea, and rose from his chair; however, he did not stay upright for long. Edgar rushed over before he fell to the ground, and Robin immediately steadied himself, blushing furiously. "I do not know what happened," he admitted, and Edgar clucked his tongue.

"Perhaps you ought to stay here tonight and get some proper rest," he suggested, just as Much came to check on them. He found his master being supported by the peasant, and massaged his forehead, grateful he'd told another villager and spinster, Sarah.

"Sarah is offering us lodging for the night," he said, and Robin blinked wearily, his legs feeling strangely like rubber. What was happening?

"No, must...must go to the castle and get medicines..." he gripped the edge of the table, taking a deep breath.

"The nightwatchman will more than likely be on top of that," Much insisted. "Master, please rest. There will be a warm bed, which I would take over a freezing cave anyday."

Robin tried to protest further, but with the world spinning around him, he knew he could not make it further than the village gate. He allowed Much to lead him to Sarah's cabin, where Marian stitched him after an arrow wound. She was pleased to take the company in, apologizing for the lack of good room.

"It's no matter," Little John promised. "we are used to sleeping on cold, hard ground. The floor of a cabin I do believe we can manage."

Sarah smiled, easing Robin onto the small bed, removing his boots and covering him with the handmade, patchwork quilt. Robin pulled it to his chin, cursing his luck. He had been through so much in such a short period of time; this was ridiculous that he could barely handle a cold!

"My appreciation is great," he whispered once she lay a cool compress over his forehead, and she squeezed his wrist.

"You have done much for us, Robin Hood," she replied. "it is the least we can do in repayment." she put a fresh pot of tea on the fire for each of them, before going out to tend to her daily duties. When she was out of earshot, Robin pulled Much aside, and told him that when night fell, they would go to the castle with the intent of breaking into the store room for the medicine. Little John shook his head at the expression of shock on Much's face as he listened to his master's plan, refusing to leave him alone in this condition.

"We'll go," Little John promised. "You lay and rest."

"Good." Robin coughed, his chest screaming. "of course, I would want you to keep an eye out for the nightwatchman. If he comes to deliver, than I will..." he paused, and everyone bristled, knowing what to expect judging by the expression on his face.

"Well?" Allan asked, when nothing happened, and Robin cursed.

"Blast, I hate it when that ha..ha...ha..." the sneeze that had been pending came at last, and he managed to catch it in his palm.

"Don't worry about us, Robin," Will insisted, and Djaq nodded.

"You rest now. That's important, or you will become just as sick as the others in the village." she tended to his fever as best as she could, and encouraged the others to take shifts standing outside of the hut.

_The uproar was fierce; the cries of the dying and wounded pierced the air around him, to the point where it became almost unbearable. Robin sunk to his knees in the dirt, clutching his arrow so strongly his knuckles ached. "Don't give up...you have come so far!" he knew that voice, but how on Earth had she come? Robin raised his head ever so slightly to find a white horse standing before him, its rider, though female, dressed in man's clothing. Marian sat smiling at him, her long dark hair blowing in the breeze, and her once very soft, smoothe complexion dashed with soot. _

_"How have you found me?" he whispered, coughing as the dust entered his throat with every breath, and she merely smiled at him. _

_"Robin, dear, I will always find you, no matter where you are." she watched as an enemy soldier charged towards him, sword pointed low, and screamed so violently when just as Robin tried to stand, he was stabbed in the side. She leapt down from her horse and was caught with an arrow in her stomach, bright red blood pouring through her white tunic. _

_"Ma-arian," Robin choked as he clutched at the wound in his side. "No, please..." he tried to move towards her, but the pain was too strong. He could hear Much's cries in the distance, and the world began to blurr terribly. _

_"Masterrrr!" _

_"Marian!!!" Robin cried, coughing harshly, darkness clouding his vision. He could see Marian sprawling onto the ground, her face, once full of life, going slack. He managed to crawl just close enough to grasp her hand, which had gone so cold..._

_"Masterrrrr!"_

_"Marian...Marian, please don't leave me...please...save...I can't..."_

"His fever's taken a strong toll," Djaq muttered as she watched Robin moaning in his sleep, tossing and turning. He'd grown steadily worse over the past couple of hours, the cold in his head moving gradually to his chest.

"Master, please, you must fight this," Much begged, holding onto Robin's wrist, watching as his friend continued to murmer Marian's name, occasionally letting out a sob of distress.

"Don't take her, don't take her...please...Marian!"

"What can we do?" Little John asked, chills going up his spine at the sight of the young man, the village hero, struggling so.

"We have to bring his fever down," Djaq replied. "That is most important."

Sarah brought a bucket of cool water inside as she'd been ordered to do about five minutes prior, and Robin's tunic was removed. He struggled against their hands, which felt like harsh pricks against his burning skin.

"Marian, Marian..."

"Robin, please," Djaq begged. "let us help you..."

_The fire was so hot...oh God, he could not stand it! It was also so very dark, but he felt as though he had been shoved into an oven. Marian, where had they taken her? Was he in hell? Whatever for...he did not understand!_

_"Stay down, stay down!"_

_"I will not, until you bring Marian to me!"_

_"Master, it will be all right..."_

_"He continues to bleed...he has lost a lot of blood already..."_

There was a knock on the door once they removed the tunic and began to sponge Robin's burning body down, and Sarah immediately stood and went to open it. A figure dressed in a long dark cloak and holding a package stood waiting patiently, and when Sarah accepted it, she bit her lip.

"He keeps worsening, no matter what we do," she whispered, and the figure stepped forward, peering through the eye slits of the mask.

"Oh God..." she immediately removed the mask and hood, startling everyone in the room, including Much.

"You?!" he exclaimed. "You're the nightwatchman!"

"Robin, my dear one, please do not struggle," Marian begged, running forward, and knelt down beside Djaq, who was gently dabbing at his back and shoulders. Robin groaned, not opening his eyes when he felt someone brushing his bangs away from his forehead.

"When did this happen?" she asked, and Much frowned.

"He took sick with a cold not but two days ago," he replied. "He chooses not to inform us when he feels ill, and I daresay he's made a fool of himself in this situation. He is already weak from the illness in the holy lands, and now..." he paused when Robin coughed roughly, jerking away from the water as it touched his burning skin. He muttered something inaudible under his breath, and Djaq sighed.

Marian stood to remove her cloak, ordering Sarah to close and lock the door at once. She did not wish to be seen by the rest of the villagers, who still did not know of her identity. "Do not tell anyone you saw me tonight," she said, and Sarah nodded, fiddling with fabric of her skirt. Once Djaq finished bathing Robin's back, she eased him over, and Marian smoothed his cheek, whispering, "It is Marian..." into his ear. He stirred ever so slightly, swallowing past his raw throat, and draped an arm over his bare chest.

"He's not going to die, is he?" Will spoke up from where he stood in the corner, and Marian glanced over her shoulder at him.

"His fever is high, but I do feel he will pull through. He has proven himself a fighter, after all." she smiled, pressing Robin's hand against her cheek. She felt so guilty for chiding him almost constantly since his arrival home to Locksley...he always meant well, that she knew, but she feared for his life more than anything. The Sherriff was not one to show mercy to anyone, and for Robin, the hourglass was running out quickly.

"Mar--ian..." Robin whispered, his lips dry and cracked, and she pulled a wooden chair beside the bed. She took a cloth and dipped it into the bucket of water, gently brushing Robin's dry lips. He swallowed hard, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Shhhshh...don't try to move," she said. "oh Robin, why have you done this to yourself?" she sighed heavily, and he stared at her, wondering if he was still dreaming.

"Marian?" he asked, and Much, sitting by Djaq, had to turn away for a moment; he couldn't bare to see his master in this condition. "How...did you know?"

She smiled, lacing her fingers through his. "I heard of the influenza raging through the village, and I came to deliver medicines. I was told there was a patient doing poorly in here, so I entered...and saw you..." she closed her eyes, fighting against her tears. "Robin, why?" she begged.

"Why what?" he croaked, coughing into a fist.

"Why did you not rest when you felt unwell? Why do you always have to be in the center of everything?"

Robin closed his eyes...even though the cabin was dark except for a couple of candles burning, it still hurt. "I was merely coughing and sneezing last night," he replied. _Not to mention dizzy and freezing..._he shivered as if on cue.

"Which would have given your position away," she sighed. "and now you're probably coming down with flu. You know how fast disease spreads through these villages." she rubbed his chest gently, listening to how much he struggled to breathe.

"Marian..." he reached up to touch her face, and she closed her eyes, wishing the others werent in the room.

"Don't," she begged, pushing his hand down, and he frowned.

"You...I dreamt you were killed," he whispered. "you had come to see me in the holy land, and..." he coughed, and Much lowered his head, wishing the night would end already.

"Robin," Marian replied. "I assure you I am all right." she glanced at Djaq. "There are too many of us sitting around his bed at once. Much, I understand you are worried for your master, but you must rest, or you will become ill as well."

Robin groaned, turning his head to the opposite side.

"I cannot," Much squeaked. "I promised..."

"You promised to remain faithful to him, and that you have done ten times over," Marian replied thoughtfully. "please, do rest a while. All of us sitting around the bed will cause his fever to rise."

Much finally agreed, though reluctantly, and went to sit with Will, Allan, Little John and Djaq. Sarah lay down on her own spare mat, listening as Marian spoke in a low voice to Robin throughout the night, which was the longest either of the party had ever spent. Marian borrowed herbs from Sarah's store, making familiar tinxtures to ease Robin's breathing. She had seen him ill as a child, and knew what he was able to take. Of course, administiring the liquids of rosemary or coltsfoot was rather difficult; and his stomach rebelled against several attempts.

It was not until the break of dawn when she finally drifted to sleep herself, her chin tucked against her chest, and the bowl half full with water on her lap.

Robin slept on, still having difficulty taking a good breath, but the bright and violent fever dreams were no longer. Much, for the first time in months, was able to sleep peacefully...his head connected with Djaq's, and he only awoke when she made a movement, bumping his arm with her hand. He jolted upwards, snorting with surprise, and gazed around the room. "Master..." he whispered, and found Marian still sleeping in her chair, a gentle snore erupting every now and again.

A moo from a cow rang in his ears a few momentes later from the stable, and he stood, clutching his hat in his hands. Robin still slept when he walked towards the bed, and he peered down, watching as his master's face twitched slightly. He blew out his breath, glancing behind him at the others, who had not yet awoken.

"Mrrrm, nmmmm..." Much whirled around to find Robin stirring again, turning over so he faced the opposite wall, and Marian seemed to hear this, her own eyes blinking open wearily. She gazed at the bowl on her lap, and jumped a little when she realized where she was.

"Oh goodness," she breathed, and Much stopped her from leaping up, for the bowl would have crashed to the floor. "How long have I..."

"I'm assuming a couple of hours," he said quietly. "as you were still awake when I dozed off."

Marian rubbed her eyes, wincing at the pain in her neck. "Has he woken at all?" she handed the bowl to Much, and went to feel his forehead. "well, thank the heavens his temperature has gone down considerably since last night." she yawned, pulling the blanket over his bare shoulder. "I must make my rounds and deliver the rest of the medicine..."

"I believe Little John and Allan took care of that," Much explained, and she stared at him.

"I beg pardon?" she asked, and he nodded.

"You were proccupied with my master, and the others took it upon themselves to deliver the medicine. They got back rather late, which is why they still sleep."

Marian blinked, stunned. "Oh, goodness, well thank you," she breathed. "I did not expect to have stayed so long..."

"But it was necessary, my ladyship," Much replied. "Master Robin needed you."

Marian sighed. "I do wish he would learn to take a few steps back." she clucked her tongue. "Dear Robin..." she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, which were drenched with sweat. He moaned again and turned his head to the side, smiling weakly at her.

"Good morning," he whispered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Is it?" she asked, trying to keep her serious, stoic look.

"Master," Much gasped, and Robin turned to him, squinting a little.

"Hullo," Robin greeted, and Marian shook her head, raising her arms in the air. She peered towards the window, finding that it was starting to snow again. "Oh blast..." she sighed, and Robin sneezed just as she stood to pull the shutters closed.

"Bless," she told him, and Robin drug the back of his hand across his nose. "Oh, honestly," she said. "that is disgusting!" she forced a handkerchief into his hand, and Robin smirked.

"Thank you for being here, Marian," he said, and she folded her hands in front of her.

"I would not have had to be here at all if you had just taken care of yourself," she replied, and Much gave him an "I told you so" expression, which he dimissed.

"I'm sorry," Robin croaked, and Djaq awoke at that moment, pleased to find him alert.

"Thank goodness," she breathed, feeling his forehead at once. "I do believe your fever will break before tonight...you are recovering."

Much sat on the edge of his master's bed, his head lowered, and Robin frowned at the sight of him. Marian excused herself to change back into her nightwatchman clothing, wanting to make it home before her father discovered she was missing from their house. "Please, for once, will you listen to your servant?" she asked, and Robin raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish," he replied, and she put the mask over her face, bidding them goodbye as she left the cabin. At that point Sarah had awoken, and began to bustle about her abode, making a rather meager breakfast. Unfortunately, meager meals were all too common during the winter months. Robin broke into a sneezing fit, grateful for the handkerchief Marian had provided him, and Much kept a hand on his master's back until he was able to take a breath.

"Bless!" Sarah exclaimed when he finished, and Robin clutched the handkerchief to his chest afterwards, swallowing.

"Blast it all to the nine hells," he gulped, causing Djaq to laugh.

"You frightened us all to the nine hells, sir," she scolded, and Robin rubbed his nose again, which was sore to the touch. He sat in bed while the rest of his band prepared themselves to greet they day; all were relieved to find Robin feeling considerably better. Little John provided him with an extra portion of breakfast, insisting he had to keep up his strength.

"I believe it will be safer for you to remain indoors again today," Sarah suggested, bringing a cup of tea with more rosemary herb, and Robin sipped from it gingerly. "you do not have the choice to argue, not when we were up trying to steady your fever all night."

Much winked at Sarah once Robin's shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Lady Marian is quite a saint to have done what she did for you," Much replied, and Robin took another sip from his tea, nibbling a little at the cheese.

"She is an angel," he whispered, and Allan shared a look with Will.

"Aye, master," Much agreed. "An angel that she is. Now you lay and rest once you've finished your breakfast."

Robin chuckled at his servant's seriousness, bundling back beneath the covers. "As you wish," he replied.


End file.
